


And A Little Bit More

by Liberteaaxx



Series: Non-disclosure. [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Epilogue, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Happily Ever After, M/M, No Smut, happiness, honestly just a bunch of fluff, i have no tags, it’s just fucking fluff, what happens next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberteaaxx/pseuds/Liberteaaxx
Summary: People wanted to know what happened. So here it is. A cute little recap on Louis and Harry and what happened next. I’m sorry it’s not much. I just wanted to write something more for myself because I love this story so much





	And A Little Bit More

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a bunch of fucking fluff. So fucking enjoy!

It was the little things that Louis admired most.  
  
Whether that be the birds landing on the table he had built in the back garden, pecking away at the seeds he had left out that morning. Or, the simplicity of a cup of tea made for him at the ready for when he would wake up. Small tokens that he adored.  
  
He was sitting on the swing in his back garden, his tea in hand, watching the world go by around him, as he so often did. There was something beautiful about England in the summertime, it was the only time of year where the temperature would reach over 15 degrees and everyone would take advantage of it. Even sitting outside was a novelty, it was something to avoid any other time of the year.  
  
This was his little space, surrounded by the flower beds and endless toys scattered across the grass. It gave him time to reflect on his life and where he was today. Which was somewhere he had only dreamed of being as he grew up.  
  
His clocked the tulips growing in the flower bed and his heart swelled at the memory of a day that he cherished so deeply, his eyes lowered to his hand as he admired the sterling ring that sat on his fourth finger.

 

_His smile had not faltered the entire day, almost glued to his face, like it belonged there, always._

 

_He always wondered what this day would be like._

 

_His wedding day._

 

_He often wondered who it would be that stood by his side at the altar as he promised his love, who would be surrounding him to celebrate such a beautiful day. He conjured up so many different ideas throughout his life, multiple endings for himself but never did he think it would be as special as it was._

 

_He had just married the love of his life, the one person he looked at and saw a lifetime together. When Harry proposed, he almost thought it was a joke, they had teased each other relentlessly over who would be the one to pop the question. Louis really did not expect Harry to get down on one knee when he had bitten into a cupcake and choked for a good five minutes after nearly swallowing a ring. But he did, promising Louis a lifetime of happiness and love all at the same time. And who was he to say no to the man he loved most in the world._

 

_Louis was sat at the head table, eyes filled with joy as he gazed around the room at the people involved in his life. Multiple friends, people he had worked with, the cast from his and Harry’s movie, close family, endless faces that all helped him in his path to this moment. His eyes fell onto the centrepieces on the tables, beautiful bunches of pure white tulips tied together with a blue silk ribbon. He thought back to the day he and Harry had spent four hours in a florist arguing over the right flower until they both caught eyes on the tulips and fell in love straight away._

 

_That was how a lot of things went with Louis and Harry, falling in love with things all of sudden and all at once. That’s what made them work so well._

 

_He was pulled from his thoughts as the sound of a knife hitting a glass chimes through the room, the distant chatter and music coming to a halt._

 

_He sat back in his seat and gazed to his left to see Harry now stood to his feet. Louis was lost in the awe that came when looking at Harry, seeing him dressed so beautiful in such a simple white suit, his hair much shorter than when he first met him. He looked wonderful which he always did, but today more so than ever. Especially with that ring gleaming on his finger._

 

_“Hi” Harry said, gaining everyone’s attention. “Apparently I have to make a speech, so you’re all going to have to shut up for a minute if you don’t mind”_

 

_“Bloody hell” Louis sighed, shaking his head fondly at his husbands awful public speaking._

 

_“Thanks” Harry smiled softly as the room went silent. “I suppose this is the time I thank a bunch of people and that shit… Sorry, Louis told me not to swear, fuck”_

 

_“Harry!” Louis snorted. “Contain yourself” the crowd of people around them began to laugh._

 

_“My bad. Yeah, so I was going to thank you all for being here and thank you all for being a part of mine and Lou’s journey, which I am grateful for but I just wanna spend this time admiring my husband, if that’s okay?”_

 

_Louis bit back a smile, resting his head on the palm of his hand as he gazed up at Harry. He couldn’t be any more in love if he tried._

 

_“I know I’ve spoken openly about Louis so much that it’s now sickening, Niall would tell you I’m the most disgusting person ever” Harry trailed off._

 

_“You are!” Niall shouted from the table directly in front of them, a beaming smile across his face. “You’re the worst”_

 

_“Thank you Niall” Harry raised his glass. “But, this is different. Because, as of today i’m not gushing over how much I love my boyfriend. I’m adoring my husband instead… it’s funny, I never would have seen myself able to do this. I always assumed my life was laid out for me and that was it, no big romance, true love, wedding, any of it. But, I guess I should have known from the moment I met Louis”_

 

_Harry reached his hand down for Louis to hold, which he happily did, lacing his fingers through his husbands._

 

_“Louis was the biggest pain in my arse, he had the worst attitude, he threw the biggest tantrums and would usually aim them all at me. But, I was just as bad. At the start, I could have kicked him repeatedly in the shin and I’m sure he threatened to rip my balls off a few times” Harry laughed, Louis could remember multiple times he had declared that._

 

_“But, even though I was the worst person Louis had ever met. He never gave up on me. He stuck by me when I didn’t deserve it, he showed me love when I didn’t even understand what love was and most of all, he supported me through one of the hardest times of my life… Louis taught me not only to love others but to love myself, which is something I will forever be grateful for” Harry admitted, smiling down at Louis. “Every day since Louis agreed to give me a chance I have thanked whoever it is that sent him to me, because, every day I feel so fuckin’ lucky to have him”_

 

_“Me too” Louis spoke, softly._

 

_“To stand here today knowing that Louis wants to spend the rest of his life with me is a blessing. And I will spend every day thanking him for choosing me. We may have had a rough start, a load of shit times but I know from here on out, things are only going up baby. Because it’s me and Lou, against the world always. I love him more than I could ever begin to describe, as do much of you in this room. So, that’s it, I won’t bore you anymore because you’ve heard it all before” Harry stopped abruptly with a laugh. He held his drink in the air, hand still laced with Louis’ and turned to look at him._

 

_“I’d like you all to raise a toast, to the most beautiful man I have ever known, my wonderful husband”_

 

_“You’re disgusting Styles!” Niall shouted._

 

Louis smiled fondly at the memory, to think that their wedding day was coming up to its five year anniversary was something Louis would never comprehend.

 

They dealt with a lot, trying to fight for their love. The days after the premier were tough, legal battles and the tedious court dates to fight for it all. It was a long, horrible time that could have easily broke them apart. But it didn’t, it never could.

 

Louis remembered the sleepless nights, the constant worries he felt from Harry as he worried for his career and what could from his life once he had left syco but he never needed to. The support they gained from thousands of fans was something unreal, they revived daily words of support and love, proving that no matter who Harry was or who he was with, they admired him for the actor he was, the person he was and the idol he so desperately wanted to be.

 

Harry used his life as a way to speak out about the issues that came from being the star that he was, he appeared on multiple chat shows to talk about his life and the experience he had and how he had come out on the other side. He had rallied up so much support that it took only months until Syco was well and truly turned to dust, multiple actors and artists pulling from the label, not a single credible company wanting to associate with them. Louis and Harry simply watched with pride as everything was ripped away from Simon, out of his control like he so deserved.

 

Harry took a well deserved break from acting, taking time out to really settle and find himself. Sure, he had Louis which was more than what he could ask for. But, he still had to figure out what it really was that he wanted in life. Which was fantastic, really, it was, but it also meant that Louis now has his best friend, his boyfriend and his other mate following him around while he worked on movies.

 

Turns out, when you hire Louis Tomlinson to produce and direct a movie, you also hire his entourage too.

 

_Louis was supposed to be concentrating. Key word being ‘was’. He had removed himself from set and into his office so he could work on the schedule for the upcoming weeks, but, it was almost impossible with three rowdy lads stuck to his side._

 

_He was attempting to concentrate on his laptop screen but he was more interested in the conversation in front of him. Harry was laid out on the sofa, sunglasses over his eyes, while Zayn and Niall were sat beside each other on the one opposite, as ever, talking a load of shit._

 

_“Honestly, I think chlamydia is normal” Niall confessed._

 

_“What?” Zayn choked. “How the fuck did you figure that one out?”_

 

_“Because, it happens, you know? People get chlamydia all the time” Niall attempted to explain._

 

_Harry pushed his sunglasses from his face, showing the frown spread across his soft features “We were literally talking about Pizza and you somehow get chlamydia from that?”_

 

_“I was just thinking out loud”_

 

_“Is this you telling us you have chlamydia Niall?”_

 

_“No” Niall defended. “But, if I did, it would be normal. Because chlamydia is normal”_

 

_“No it’s… What fuck goes on inside your head?” Harry asked, pushing himself up on the sofa so he was sitting. “Honestly, the things you think about just aren’t normal”_

 

_“Yeah they are”_

 

_“You literally asked us what we think it would feel like to cut our feet off, like ten minutes ago” Zayn retaliated._

 

_“I was curious! I just wondered if it would hurt or if we wouldn’t feel anything”_

 

_“You’re cutting your own feet off Niall, of course it would be fuckin’ sore” Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I can’t deal with you sometimes”_

 

_“Alright” Niall said, inching onto the edge of his seat. “I’ve got another one for you”_

 

_“Please, no”_

 

_“Listen” Niall dismissed Harry’s attempt. “Okay. I read this on Tumblr”_

 

_“This oughta be good” Louis announced, closing his laptop. Ready to join in the conversation._

 

_“Okay, you’re going to die right, at any moment”_

 

_“That’s a morbid thought but continue…”_

 

_“You can only call one person, who would call and what would you say?” Niall asked, leaning back on his seat with pride like he had just conjured up the best question ever invented._

 

_“Seriously?” Zayn snorted._

 

_“Go on, you all tell me and then I’ll tell you”_

 

_“Fine, I’ll play your morbid little game” Zayn said, he leant his head onto his hand as he mused the question. “I’d call my mum, I’d tell her I love her and give her the details to my savings account”_

 

_“Boring” Niall rolled his eyes. “Harry?”_

 

_“Okay, so, I need context… Am I dying with Louis near me?”_

 

_“No”_

 

_“Okay. Easy. I’d call Louis” Harry shrugged, everyone should have seen that coming really._

 

_“And say what?” Louis asked, catching his boyfriend’s attention. Harry turned to him with a smile._

 

_“I’d tell you that I love you, that I’m so thankful for everything you’ve done and that I’ll be haunting you for the rest of your life so you won’t be allowed to ever find another boyfriend”_

 

_“Oh, I mean, kinda rude. Maybe I want to move on”_

 

_“Well, you shouldn’t be thinking about getting another boyfriend then, should you? Then I wouldn’t have to haunt you”_

 

_“I’d call that old lady from Insidious and get her to kick you out of my life so I can finally go and shag Liam”_

 

_“Ugh, I hate you” Harry groaned, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff._

 

_“Boring, again. Louis? Let me guess, Harry?” Niall rolled his eyes._

 

_“No” Louis shook his head, genuinely thinking about it and ignoring Harry’s pout. “I wouldn’t call anyone”_

 

_“That’s not the game Louis”_

 

_“Yeah, well, I wouldn’t. Ah yeah, let me ruin someone’s life by calling them up and tell them I’m dying. Let my fragile little voice be the last reminder, how great is that”_

 

_“It’s hypothetical Lou”_

 

_“Yeah, well, that’s me hypothetically speaking”_

 

_“You ruins everything… Okay, my turn” Niall grinned, rubbing his hands together._

 

_“This should be good”_

 

_“I’d call Donald Trump and I’d tell him I’m someone from the future and say that if he doesn’t step down as president then the wall he wants to build will fall down and kill him”_

 

_“Touché. Not as bad as I thought, pretty sick in the head but not bad”_

 

Louis’ eyes were gazing around at the mess of toys across his garden, he knew that eventually he would have to get up and tidy them away, after all, that was the only reason he had excused himself outside. There were pink bikes scattered one after the other, dolls thrown into the paddling pool and a bunch of other random items added in the mix. It was a scene of happiness, a morning spent playing outside and enjoying the sunshine.

 

Silence was very limited in Louis’ life nowadays, moments like these were short lived. That was more than clear when the sliding doors slammed open behind him and two high pitch screams appeared.

 

“Nice while it lasted” Louis sighed, reaching down to place his empty cup by his feet.

 

He turned around to watch as the two girls ran out into garden, both dressed as animals, one as a bunny and the other as a dog. They were screaming wildly with a mix of laughter as they ran out onto grass, Louis watched confused as the hid behind the play house, only their eyes visible in the gap of the window.

 

For a second he wondered if something was actually wrong, if someone was in the house, but, that was pushed away quite quickly. He snorted with a laugh as he watched his husband walk out into the garden.

 

Here he was, a thirty year old man, dressed in a lion costume which was most definitely made for ages 6-7 and not for old men. But here he was, mane around his head, whiskers drawn on and pretending to be a lion.

 

“Where are you?” Harry sang, tiptoeing around the pavement that lead to the grass. “I can smell my dinner from here, I think I’ll have some bunny for starter and then dog for pudding”

 

Louis smiled fondly as Harry knowingly walked over to the playhouse, he was biting back a smile as he stood on the opposite side to the girls, attempting to hide his six foot body out of sight. But it was no use. As Harry rounded the corner, ready to roar, the two girls began to scream again, only this time, they were running in Louis’ direction.

 

Louis was wide eyed as the two little girls practically jumped onto him, holding onto his neck as the pretended to hide, giggles escaping them.

 

“Daddy, the lions going to get us!”

 

“He doesn’t look very scary to me” Louis declared, holding his daughters close.

 

“Hey!” Harry drawled, he pouted, which looked even more ridiculous considering his costume.

 

“I think he’s a big softy really”

 

“Maybe” Ebony said, glancing over his shoulder to look at Harry. “He can’t be that scary… he has pink nails, what kind of scary lion has pink nails?”

 

“A fashionable one” Harry announced, eyes flickering down to his chipped nail varnish.

 

“What, so boy lions can’t paint their nails pink?” Louis questioned, amused. “Only the scariest lions wear pink”

 

“A boy in my class paints his nails purple” Ebony stated.

 

“And what’s he like?”

 

“Sassy”

 

“Just like your father… Maybe you should eat dad instead?” Louis suggested, his tone hushed as he whispered to the girls.

 

“Yes! We should!” Dotty nodded, her smile wide.

 

“I know you’re talking about me!” Harry shouted.

 

The two girls looked at each other, mischievous looks in their eyes. The jumped from Louis’ lap and looked at Harry, who was now wide eyed, very confused but he soon caught on when the two girls now came running at him in a fit of Roar’s and laughter.

 

Louis belted a laugh as he watched the two girls manage to push over their dad onto his arse, falling down with a thud. They jumped onto him, attempting to tickle him and Harry was snorting wildly, laugh boisterous and loud, like he was still the young lad Louis first met and not the 30 year old dad he was now.

 

“Alright, Alright, I surrender! You can have the sweets in the fridge, I’ll make you some milkshake, just stop” Harry pleases between laughter. “You can have your dad’s chocolate!” that was his last attempt.

 

Louis frowned, ready to protest but the two girls were so quick to jump up from Harry. Before he could even get a word in, the two girls were running back into the house.

 

“One each!” Louis shouted after them, it was useless, they wouldn’t listen anyway. He gazed at Harry was sitting himself up, breathless.

 

“They’re evil, I’m tellin’ you!” Harry sighed, attempting to stand with wobbling legs. He stood an exhaled a deep breath, containing himself. “They’ve conned me”

 

“It’s because you give in to them too easily. You’re a pushover babe” Louis accused, leaning back on his seat, allowing the swing to sway beneath him.

 

“They’re cute” Harry shrugged as an excuse. “Anyway, we can’t all be strict. There’s always a good cop, bad cop thing”

 

“We’re not the police Harry. And I’m not strict”

 

“You are a little bit” Harry smiled, joining Louis on the swing. He sat beside him with a constant sigh. “It’s a lovely day, isn’t it?”

 

“Mhm, it is” Louis nodded. “We need to get them ready soon. Mum’s expecting them”

 

“Yeah, I know” Harry nodded, he reached his hand out and grasped Louis’ in his own. He pulled it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. “Have I told you I love you today?”

 

“Yes, four times”

 

“Oh, okay” Harry shrugged. “Those girls are going to make me old before my time. I thought the toddler stage was the most tiring but here we are with two seven year olds and I’m knackered”

 

“That’s what you get for being the fun dad” Louis laughed, his thumb tracing over Harry’s hand. “They love it when you’re not working, it’s like I’m looking after three kids instead of two!”

 

“I’m only the fun dad when I’m here, they love it when it’s just the three of you. All your movie nights and exploring, we’re both fun. But we’re both also knackered”

 

“Yeah, well you wanted kids”

 

“ _We_ wanted kids Louis. _We_ ”

 

_Louis was sat, his hand grasping Harry’s so tightly it was sure to cut off the circulation at some point. His mum and Harry’s mum were sat opposite, calm and collected as they gossiped and sipped their tea as if this was just another casual day at his and Harry’s home._

 

_Louis hasn’t slept in days, he had this constant worry in the back of his head that things just weren’t going to work out. He just assumed that things have been far too good for the two of them lately that bad news was destined to come their way. Good things could only happen for so long, that’s how Louis saw it._

 

_“That’s it!” Louis wailed, falling back against the sofa. “We’re fucked. We’re never going to get a call, we’re going to be sat here forever waiting for nothing”_

 

_“Stop being so bloody dramatic” Harry rolled his eyes, pulling Louis back up by his hand. “They’ll call”_

 

_“Yeah, don’t sweat it babe. They said they’d call by one, it’s literally only a minute past” Harry’s mum attempted to console Louis._

 

_“A minute too long” Louis huffed._

 

_“Louis, stop sulking. You’re a grown man” His mother remarked. “You’re about to become real adults, stop having a strop like a moody teenager”_

 

_“I’m not sulking” Louis muttered, proving his mum right._

 

_“You kinda are” Harry said._

 

_“You know what Styles? I hope your hair falls off while you’re sleeping tonight”_

 

_“Why does everyone keep saying that to me? Why does everyone want me to go bald so badly, do you all not realise that my hair is my life”_

 

_“I’m your life!” Louis retaliated, okay yeah, he was being stroppy._

 

_“I hope you make a cup of tea and it tastes bad”_

 

_“My god, why are we supporting these two?” Louis’ mother asked, shaking her head fondly. “You’re meant to be two grown up married men, act it!”_

 

_“Yeah Harry”_

 

_“Yeah Louis” Harry echoed._

 

_“I don’t know why you’re so worried Lou, they told you it was pretty much definite. You’ve nothing to worry. You both excelled every check they done, they told you that you would make excellent candidates, this is just the confirmation” Harry’s mum spoke and Louis liked her. She was much more comforting, his own mum was too much like him._

 

_“Anne’s right poppet, you already know it’s going to happen. So drink your tea and relax”_

 

_Louis sighed, he knew they were right. But, who could help the thoughts that ran across his mind like a wave of pure worry and fear. He wanted this so badly, Harry wanted this so badly, they both had spent months getting to this point. The idea of losing it all scared him._

 

_“I know, I’m sorry” Louis eventually said._

 

_“We’ve got this babe” Harry confirmed, kissing Louis’ cheek. “And even if it is bad news today, we’ve got so many other chances. It isn’t a no forever”_

 

_“Let’s hope-“_

 

_Louis was cut off as his phone began to ring on the table in front of him, all four of them stalled in their movements, staring at the phone like it was a shock. Louis’ neck snapped as he turned to look at Harry, they both stared at each other, like they were hoping for the other to be brave enough to answer._

 

_But Harry was useless, he had gone into shock, like at that very moment his body went into shutdown._

 

_Louis groaned, utter despair being his own feeling. He let go of Harry’s hand, reluctantly and reached for the phone. He closed his eyes and inhaled as he swiped to answer._

 

_“Hello?” He breathed out._

 

_“Louis, Hello! It’s Katie from the adoption agency, how are you today?”_

 

_“Yeah, I’m… I’m good thanks” He stammered out. He couldn’t open his eyes yet._

 

_“That’s fantastic. So, I’m aware that Claire, one of the managers here gave you an email to let you know we would be contacting you today in regards to your adoption application, is that correct?”_

 

_“Uhm, yeah, sorry, yeah that’s right” He said, biting down on his lip nervously. He opened his eyes, gazing down at the floor, waiting._

 

_“Great. Okay, so I do have some news for you. It’s bad news and good news, I guess it’s whichever you want to hear first?”_

 

_“I’m not sure I want to hear either” Louis admitted._

 

_“No, can’t blame you for that. Look, I’m just going to jump straight into it, okay?” She asked and Louis didn’t answer, he just nodded, as if she could see. “You and your husband Harry are fantastic candidates, the perfect role models for the parents we hope to be able to give the gift of parenthood to, we were very impressed. However, the bad news, your application did fall through for the adoption of the little boy that was born yesterday”_

 

_“What?” Louis breathed out, his heart dropping to his stomach. “I don’t understand, what went wrong?”_

 

_“I’m sorry to say that the birth mother had a change of heart once the baby was delivered, she decided to keep her little boy and rang us straight away to let us know”_

 

_“I… fuck” Louis swore. Eyes brimming with tears. He knew this was too good to be true, his streak of pure bliss and happiness could only last so long._

 

_“But; I do have some good news. Well, I certainly think it is. It depends on what you and your husband think”_

 

_“Okay?”_

 

_“Louis, how would you and your husband feel about twins? Specifically, two little girls? We are in need of urgent adoption for these two as they were left by their mother and are in need of a home, rather quickly. Usually we would result to foster care or other routes, but, your application stood out to us. This would be something that would move extremely quickly, as in the next couple of days. Now, I understand it’s a huge change from what we had already agreed on but this is still the chance for you both to have the children you so desperately want”_

 

_“I…” Louis paused, he was taking it all in. His heart was racing double time, he couldn’t think let alone conjure up a sentence to reply._

 

_“I’m going to need an answer quite soon, or else this will be passed straight onto the foster care services where they will then deal with the homing of the two girls, I-“_

 

_“Okay, let me speak to my husband” Louis cut her off. “Can I place you on hold for just a minute?”_

 

_“Of course, take as much time as you need”_

 

_Louis pulled the phone from his ear and pressed the mute button, he placed it on the table and was faced with the three sets of eyes that were blaring onto him._

 

_He sighed, turning to Harry and took his hands in his own. He looked up at him with tear stricken eyes and a whole head full of absolute uncertainty._

 

_“What is it?” Harry asked, hesitantly._

 

_“We can’t have the boy” Louis announced, he heard his mum sigh from beside him. “The mother decided to keep him”_

 

_“Oh Lou” Harry’s eyes saddened, he pulled one hand from Louis’ grasp and reached it up to his face._

 

_“But, they have another option for us. It’s big Harry, it’s not what we expected and we only have a few minutes to make a decision”_

 

_“No pressure then” Harry’s eyes widened. “What is it?”_

 

_“Twins” Louis stated, hearing their mums gasp. “They have two little girls who need a forever home as soon as possible. Usually they’d go straight into foster care and allow the adoption process to be done in time but they are giving us the option now Harry”_

 

_“Twins?” Harry’s breath hitched._

 

_“I know it sounds a lot. I know it’s scary and we have absolutely no idea what will happen but that’s what makes it so exciting, right? Parenthood? You go into it with absolutely no idea what to do and you just deal with it, one day at a time”_

 

_“I don’t know if we’re ready for two babies, Louis. We were barely ready for one” Harry admitted. “Do you really think we could do it?”_

 

_“I don’t see why not. We’ve faced a whole load of shit that’s been thrown at us Harry, we’ve both been through the darkest times and each and every time we come out of it better and happier. Sure, we’ll struggle and we’ll definitely feel like we aren’t good enough sometimes, but it will all be worth it, right? Because we’ll have our kids Harry, two little girls to call our own”_

 

_Harry bit down on his bottom lip, Louis could see in his eyes the worry that traced over him. Harry glanced to Anne, she was smiling softly at him._

 

_“He’s right baby” Anne nodded._

 

_“Two girls?” Harry turned to Louis again. “I’ve always wanted a little girl”_

 

_“Now there’s two. Two little girls who deserve a family that love them. You and Louis would show them all the love they deserve and more” Louis’ mum added in. “If you both think you’re ready, then what’s there to think about really?”_

 

_Louis’ knew he was crying, he was so overwhelmed with emotions it was hard not to. He had just had his heart broken and rebounded together in one simple phone conversation. And now, here he was, awaiting his husbands answer to the question that could change their lives._

 

_“We’re going to have to take a break from work Lou. We won’t be able to sign up to anything for at least a year or two” Harry stated. “And we’re not going to be able to go out drinking or anything like that. We’re going to have to act like real grown ups, which means you’re not allowed to go out vandalising the town with Niall”_

 

_“Yes, I know, I know” Louis nodded frantically. “I won’t go and vandalise anything, I swear”_

 

_“It was only last weekend you and Niall hired someone to spray paint the side of the wall” Anne snorted._

 

_“Well, if we’re staying in LA  I want everyone to know that London is the best city in the world”_

 

_“By spray painting Fuck you London wins?”_

 

_Louis nodded “how else was I supposed to get my point across?” He turned to Harry, not allowing himself to get distracted. “So, what do you say babe? You in?”_

 

_“I’m always up for an adventure with you, love. If you’re ready, I’m ready”_

 

_“I love you so much” Louis mumbled as he reached forward to kiss Harry, soft and tender as the tears fell across his cheeks. “So much”_

 

_“I love you” Harry pushed Louis back with a giggle. “Go on then, tell them”_

 

_Louis smiled, he looked at his mum who was as bad as him, tear ridden cheeks and a look of pure joy. He nearly squealed as he picked up the phone and un-muted it, he placed it onto speaker._

 

_“Hello?” He said._

 

_“Louis. Hello. Where are we with this? Have you made a decision or would you like a little longer?”_

 

_“No, we don’t need any longer” Louis stated, lacing his fingers through Harry’s. “We’re ready”_

 

_“Fantastic news! We’ll start the paperwork process immediately, you’ll need to be back in London as soon as possible so we can get the ball rolling. When’s the soonest you can get back?”_

 

_“Tomorrow” Louis said a little too quickly._

 

_“Even better! Great, so I’ll email over some of the forms and we’ll arrange a meeting with the team tomorrow evening in regards to the process from here. Congratulations Louis, you and Harry are going to be such wonderful parents”_

 

_“Yeah” Louis nodded, eyes on Harry. “I think we are”_

 

“I start filming next week” Harry said.

 

Louis nodded, resting his head on his husbands shoulder as he gazed at the scenery. It was far too blissful.

 

“I know, I’m the director”

 

“We haven’t worked together since that first time”

 

Louis smiled. “Yeah, I know. Maybe I’ll meet another actor who I can make fall in love with me”

 

“Don’t you dare” Harry frowned. “Too bad I’m afraid. I’m the only disgruntled actor for you. You’re stuck with me for life, seeing as I’m stuck with you”

 

Louis pretended to sigh. “Ah man. I suppose I’ll just have to put up with you then, won’t I?”

 

“Forever” Harry agreed.

 

“I can deal with that”

 

“Me too” Harry reached down to kiss the top of Louis’ head.

 

Louis could have stayed in that moment forever, like he often could when surrounded by Harry. But, just on cue as he fell into a blissful moment, they heard something drop from inside and then array of laughter.

 

“They’re going to ruin my kitchen!” Harry jumped up. “How will I bake brownies if they ruin everything”

 

“You better run” Louis laughed.

 

Yeah, he was happy.


End file.
